Many media entertainment systems provide electronic programming guides (EPGS) that allow users to interactively select programs that they are interested in. Systems that employ EPG technology typically display descriptions of programs organized according to the channel on which the program will be broadcast and the time at which the broadcast will occur. The standard way that EPGs describe the genre of a program is to categorize it as a particular program type. For example, a movie may be described as an “Action” movie, a “Mystery” movie, or a “Romance” movie. This type of categorization works well for some programs, such as television quiz shows or news programs. However, because movies and dramas, which tell a story, usually include elements that typically are associated with more than one category, most movies and dramas are not accurately described by the standard genre categorization. For example, a movie may include some amount of action, some amount of mystery, and some amount of romance. Current systems try to describe such a movie as either an “Action” movie, a “Mystery” movie, or a “Romance” movie, with the intent of trying to indicate the genre that corresponds to the most prevalent element in the movie.
An additional way to describe media content is in terms of intent. For example, media content may be intended to entertain, educate, and/or inform an audience.
Users may be able to more accurately determine whether they are interested in a particular piece of media content if they are given access to descriptions that indicate relative degrees of genre and/or intent associated with the media content.